Selly's Life Rules
by Gigilovesyooh
Summary: Selena has these rules, or guidelines that she goes by, along the way she falls in love with her bestfriend, but he brakes her heart. Twice. Can she ever trust him again? Her rules will guide her. Read and review please! Nelena love maybe some Taylena
1. Rule 1

_**Selly's Life Rules...**_

By: GigiLovesYooh

Chapter One

_ ~Selena's POV~_

"Aahhh!" I jump off the couch and check my pocket for my phone. Sure enough, it vibrated, which means I received a new text message. **Rule #1: Never leave your phone on vibrate while watching a horror movie. ** I didn't even have to check my phone, I already knew who was texting me. I paused the movie and opened my phone. _ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Nickalicious ;)_ I giggle, remember when Nick put his number in my phone 5 years ago. He thought he was the sexiest thing on the planet. He was 10.

The text reads: _Sel open the door._ I roll my eyes and laugh, resting my feet on the coffee table and un-pausing the movie. I know Nick is looking through the window at this very moment, waiting for me to open the door, I can see him from the corner of my eye. He texts me again. So predictable.

_Sel, I'm serious. _

_Serious about what Nickypoo?_

_Open the door. I need to talk to you._

I sigh and make my way to the door, opening it. Nick determinedly walks to the couch and turns off the movie. I notice he's sitting up straight, like a business man. I stare at him, he's acting so unlike himself, although that's no surprise the way he has been acting lately. I wander over to the couch and sit next to him.

"I need to talk to you." He waits for me to speak. I say nothing so he carries on. "Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but-

"I noticed." I say coldly.

"Well," he clears his throat. "Uh, I as I was saying, I haven't been acting like myself lately. And I just wanted to tell you that the reason for that is I discovered something."

"Well there's a first time for everything, Nicholas, I'm just surprised it took you this long to discover that you _aren't_ the center of the universe." I say sarcastically, looking him dead in the eye.

"Selena, please-" He has never, _ever _called me Selena. Not once.

***Flashback to 1st grade***

"Hi! I'm Selena! You looked lonely, do you want my apple juice? Apple juice always makes me feel better"

"No thanks, I'm Nicholas, by the way. Can I call you Selly?"

"Yeah! That's what my best friend Miley calls me too!"

***End of flashback***

"It's not you, it's me" he blurts out. My eyes widen.

"A-A-Are you breaking up with me" I whisper. He just closes his eyes and nods over and over again. I shake my head and walk to the door, opening it for him. "Get out" I say, shakily. He slowly stands up and makes his way to the door. He takes a final look around the house then looks at me, but avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. I hand him the ring he gave me for our 3 month anniversary.

"Tell Miley I say 'hi'" I barely whisper as he walks out the door. He stops and looks at me, shocked. Obviously, he heard what I said.

"How did you-" he starts, but I slam the door and slide down it, ending up in a ball form on the ground, silently sobbing, waiting for Nick to come back and say it was all a joke, he was never dating Miley, it was all just a prank. I wait for him to say he's sorry, that he will always love me and that's never going to change. He never came back. I waited all day in that ball form. He never came. I cried myself to sleep on the ground that night.


	2. Rule 2

**Selly's Life Rules...**

By: GigiLovesYooh

Chapter 2

~~Selena's POV~~

I wake up the next day with a tear-stained face and a wish. No, a prayer. I prayed it was all just a horrible nightmare, nothing that happened last night was true. But I knew it was foolish to dwell on dreams, Nick wasn't the same anymore, I just have to accept that. But still, I miss the old him, the one that I fell in love with, the one, that underneath this "too-cool" attitude, lay the real Nicholas. It all started on the first day of first grade, me and Nick instantly clicked and I knew right away, we would be best friends forever. But forever ended, too soon. You see, last year, Miley Cyrus became the most popular girl in school. And that wouldn't have been such a big problem for me if Nick hadn't been in love with her for 2 years. Me and Nick didn't hang out last year a lot. We barely noticed each other, and we're next-door neighbors. That's because Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner moved to town. They're cousins and my best friends. We did everything together, and I guess that's when Nick started going out with Miley. It was Nick's dream come true, and my nightmare just beginning. I realized then that I was losing him. I was the last person to know about them going out and I overheard it from these 2 goth girls talking about it. Nobody bothered to tell me, I didn't bother finding out. But I didn't feel like losing my best friend so I went to Nick's house everyday, but he was never there. After a month, I knew Nick only spent time in his own house to sleep, but I still came over, giving me time to get as close with Nick's brothers as I used to be with Nick. Nick's brothers, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie. Ah what would I do without them? So now, me and Nick's Monday Night Movies tradition became me, Taylor Swift's, Taylor Lautner's, Joe's, Kevin's, and sometimes Frankie's Monday Night Movies tradition.

But something happened to our school's "It" couple. Miley got mad at Nick for not taking her to every single party somebody threw and they broke up. Nick went from being the most popular guy in the school to the loser of the school. It was tough on him but I'm glad it happened. Nick had become a different person when he was with Miley. Somebody cruel and careless, not the Nick I knew. So when he became a "loser", he began acting like himself again, and we accepted him with open arms. Then, 3 and a half months ago, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Up until that point, I didn't realize I had feelings for him. But I did, and they were strong. But I was cautious. I had a feeling he still loved Miley. I asked him about this and he promised me that he loved me, and only me. And because I was in love, I believed him, but in the back of my mind, I didn't believe him, my mind wanted to yell at him, but my heart trusted him. **Rule #2: Always listen to your mind. **That's how I knew, 2 weeks ago, that things were starting to fall apart. He was acting like he was when he was with Miley, but I thought that if I didn't do anything about it, my problems would go away. But they didn't. Nick was a jerk. Always annoyed at me, always bored with me, always leaving me...to see Miley. That's when it happened. It was our Monday Movies Night. He was late. He broke up with me. For Miley.

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry it was short, I'll try to make the next one longer. And sorry it's been boring so far, I have to explain things first, hopefully the next one will be less boring. Please review! I love writing this story, but I don't really like to upload new chapters if nobody's reviewed. If I get 1 review, then I'll upload a new chapter! And that goes for future chapters too. Sorry to be a pain but it takes 2 seconds and it makes my day even if it just says "update". Although, I have to say, reading those really long thoughtful reviews warm my heart! Love you all! *GigiLovesYooh***


End file.
